Mest Gryder
|magic=Memory Control Teleportation Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 201 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Doranbolt,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 is a member of the Magic Council who uses Memory Control Magic to decieve everyone in Fairy Tail into believing he was a member of the Guild named Mest Gryder. Appearance Doranbolt is a lean built man of average height. He has bright green eyes, black hair and three scars on the left side on of face. He wears a dark red coat with an upright collar and two long yellow arm warmers worn above the sleeves. He also wears white shoes, and black pants. Personality Doranbolt is willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council, even search and seizure. He was even willing to infilltrate the Fairy Tail Guild, and in order to keep up the facade of being a Fairy Tail member, he acted unintelligent and used silly quirks to fit in. Despite his self interest, he is not without some heart. He befriends Wendy Marvell and later saves her from a deadly attack even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed. He also openly admitted that the Fairy Tail Guild was not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart and he doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all three groups from existence. History At some point Doranbolt joined the Magic Council, and infiltrated the Fairy Tail Guild using the name Mest in order to find dirt on them, and gain a promotion. His reasoning for this was he knows Guran Doma hates Fairy Tail along with the other council members and he knew of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial was coming up and he wanted to get to their private property to find anything slightly shady to bring to the council. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc "Mest" first appeared when he is selected to compete in the S-Class Promotion Trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, and Levy McGarden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 After learning that he needs a partner, he later meets with Wendy Marvell and tells her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asks her to lend him her power, which drives out a rude remark from Charle. He acts oddly as he tries eating snow and floating in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-6 Shortly after Makarov arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explains to Wendy that the S-Class promotion consists of numerous exams each year. When the first trial begins, "Mest" and Wendy are forced to wait due to Freed using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune releases, "Mest" and Wendy disappear from the boat and arrive on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 14 "Mest" and Wendy end up stumbling on the battle path that contained Gray and Loke. The battle ended with "Mest" being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest is then seen when he awakes to find the battle already over and he tries to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 At the same time, in route to the island, Charle and Pantherlily question whether "Mest" is really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him, let alone take on a student.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-7 Gray and Loke also question their memory of him when the duo try to recall his partner for the last competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 10-12 Later "Mest" mentions to Wendy that the island holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, "Mest" looks on with a mysterious smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 20-23 He then becomes ecstatic when he realizes that Zeref is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 14 "Mest" becomes somewhat anxious when he sees the warning flare that Erza fires above Tenrou Island. Charle and Pantherlily later confront him and Wendy, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him, claiming that Mystogan would never take a disciple and that "Mest" had used Memory Magic to infiltrate the exam. "Mest" then teleports to Wendy and pulls her away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions. He then shouts for the perpetrator to come out; the perpetrator is revealed to be one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, who had been merged into a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-16 "Mest" then explains that he is a Magic Council member looking to find dirt on Fairy Tail to put it out of business so that he can earn a promotion. But with Grimoire Heart now on the island, he changes his objective into eliminating the dark guild, claiming that he brought along a battleship with Magic Council's police force; the battleship is then seen in the far background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship and then completely detaches from the tree, sarcastically asking "Mest" if he could begin his own job now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 17-20 As Pantherlily and Azuma battle, Wendy requests his help in defeating Azuma, and, though he is reluctant, he complies. While Azuma is distracted by Pantherlily, "Mest" teleports himself and Wendy right behind Azuma to launch a point-blank range attack. However, Azuma instantly recognizes their attempt and defeats them all with a giant column of flame. Laying on the ground and shivering, "Mest" recognizes the extreme power of the Seven Kin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 6-15 Later, after Azuma walks off, Natsu arrives and since "Mest's" Memory Magic wore off, Natsu confronts "Mest", though he was quickly informed of the true enemy. The Grimoire Heart members are then launched from the sky, and the group finds itself surrounded by numerous members. However, he mysteriously disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 Some time later, he teleports to the heavily damaged ship that Azuma almost blew up and talks to Lahar. He explains to him that a three-way battle between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref is occurring. He says he'll contact the HQ with a Communication Lacrima but when he is is told that Guran Doma is a strict man who does not hesitate to use Etherion, he shows reluctance at doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-6 He is then seen speaking with Lahar about Bluenote Stinger, and about how fearsome he is. Lahar then remarks that is why they must contact HQ, but Doranbolt grabs Lahar and tells him to give him some time. He then teleports away with the communication Lacrima, much to the shock of his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 20-21 He then arrives at the site where Makarov is resting, and Natsu asks he went, and Lucy says that it is Mest of the Council. He then tells Lucy that his name is really Doranbolt. Wendy begins to ask him something but he tells her not to worry because he came there to help them, which surprises Happy and Charle. He then says that with his powers everyone can leave the island, but Natsu and the others refuse. Despite Doranbolt's attempts to convince them otherwise they all decide to stay on the island and fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-26 When Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy try to convince him to stall the council from destroying the island, while they defeat Grimoire Heart, he reluctantly agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 5-7 He is then shocked when the Great Tenrou Tree is destroyed by Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 13 Later, Doranbolt spies on Zeref when Zeref defeats Zancrow and seem shocked when he hears Zeref say Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242: Page 14 Doranbolt returns to Lahar on a Magic Council boat. He tells Lahar that Zeref used Acnologia. Doranbolt apologizes for not being able to do anything. Lahar doesn't care, and questions what Zeref will do with Acnologia. Lahar tells all Magic Council ships to leave. As they set off, Doranbolt looks at the island and declares it is over, then apologizes for not being able to help Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Memory Control Magic: It allows him to add his existence to other's memories. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even Makarov and S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 Teleportation Magic: Doranbolt has also shown skill with Teleportation Magic, as he was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 15 However, this enchantment was broken once Pantherlily began suspecting him. *'Direct Line' (瞬間移動 ダイレクトライン''Dairekuto Rain''): Doranbolt teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself, he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Doranbolt was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. Doranbolt was also able to detect Azuma’s presence, even though Azuma had concealed himself by merging with a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 16 Trivia *On the Cover of Chapter 214, Doranbolt can be seen sporting the attire of the Head of a Division of the Rune Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214 Cover *Before Mashima settled on him being a member of the Council, he was also considered as a member of either Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, or Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Inner Cover. Quotes *(To Wendy Marvell) "Will you lend me your power?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 5 *(To Wendy Marvell) "I want to know what a winter river truly is." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 6 *(To Lahar) "W-Wait! It's true that the council isn't exactly fond of Fairy Tail, but they shouldn't be compared with Zeref and Grimoire!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 5 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell *Wendy Marvell, Mest Gryder & Pantherlily vs. Azuma References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Magic Council